The Loss
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: Will is devastated when the woman he loves is killed in an ambush, but as grief stricken as he is he is placing the blame for her death on Much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had felt like he was the luckiest man alive to have found such love not once but twice in his life. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered how she had cooked a stew for them all. It had burnt, the smell was awful but her face her plaintive face. She was so funny. Will smiled though tears ran tiny tracks down his grime streaked face.

Anna was so clever. She had a quick wit and a contagious sense of fun. No one could be dull in her company. She not only showed him an abundance of love she fitted in so well with the rest of the group. They laughed at her jokes and enjoyed her company almost as much as he did. He was so very proud of her. She fitted in just as much as Marion did and offered some much needed company to the wife of their leader.

She was he felt so much wiser than anyone he had ever known and yet she had the face of a child. She only had to speak quietly in his ear and all anger and outrage was gone. She made him want to be a better man.

He heard again the cruel thump as the arrow pierced her heart. That sound came to him most nights just as he lay down to sleep. His eyes would finally close in the early hours of the morning and blessed sleep would finally come to shield him from the worst of his grief, then that dreadful sound. He would jump to wakefulness and then it would all play out again. He couldn't get to her. He remembered slipping around in the mud as he tried to fight off the soldiers barring his way. How did they even find them, their camp was well hidden within the darkest part of the forest. There was so many of them. They were suddenly everywhere.

He yelled out to Much...He told him. "Get her away, head for the trees. Bring Anna."

He had yelled it and Much had understood. He had turned his head and he had looked straight at Will...but he didn't do it.

He fought on with his staff, like the idiot he is. He can't even fight, what was he doing? What's wrong with him? Will shook his head bitterly in the darkness.

He really is a halfwit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin gave a dimpled smile. "Well the Sheriff's birthday, this is interesting news."

"Does he even celebrate his birthday?" Marion asked.

"Indeed he does little flower," Tuck turned to her. "He has ordered half a dozen cows to be rounded up and slaughtered and he has ordered finest wine all the way from Camden Town. Only the best,"

"That will do us nicely, thank you very much," Robin nodded.

"Ah, you wouldn't take the Sheriffs birthday party food would you Robin?" John grinned.

Robin looked over at him. "He didn't invite us,"

The laughter abruptly stopped as Will suddenly got to his feet and headed out of camp.

"I'll get some more firewood," he muttered as he went.

Much scrambled to his feet. "I'll help."

"No Much stay where you are," Robin told him quietly.

"But Robin..."

"Sit down Much!" John's tone was so harsh Much went straight to the ground. He looked at John with wary eyes but John was staring out at the forest watching his friend go off alone.

"Will he be alright?" John asked of Robin.

Robin let out a sigh as he thought about it. "He needs time John."

~o~

The convoys lumbered through the forest accompanied by a battalion of twenty soldiers. Just for fun and to shake things up the outlaws attacked from the trees. They had spent the morning making slings out of bow string and leather. They could have used their bows but this was different. The soldiers were bewildered by this strange tactic and once the outlaws grew tired of tormenting them with stones they swung down from the trees and launched into an attack with their daggers and swords. Those soldiers who weren't pulled down from their horses quickly turned their animals around and galloped away. There was too much known about these outlaws, one couldn't possibly hope to win.

Robin jumped up into the first covered wagon. He grinned as he spied a casket decorated with gold fastenings and ornamental jewels.

"A gift from the king," he grinned as John came up to join him. They opened the casket and took in a breath at the finery within. The finest silks, solid gold torque necklaces, beads, ornamental statues, the colours sparkled in their eyes. They both caught sight of a fine dagger in a leather case. Both lunged for it. Robin was just that bit quicker but John wrestled it from him.

"Damn you I had my eye on that," Robin grinned.

John picked up a string of fresh water pearls "You can have the beads."

"Oh that's so generous."

What a feast they had that night. Finest stewed beef with vegetables and potatoes, almonds covered in glazed syrup and pies filled with apple and blackberry and all of this washed down with the best of wine. The scene was one of happiness and laughter. They hadn't eaten this well in a long time and looked forward to selling the jewels and ornaments to provide food for the villages over the winter months. Yes it had indeed been a good day's work.

The feast was enjoyable up to a point but they couldn't help but notice how much Will was drinking. At first they were glad that he was enjoying himself but before long he was downing one large bottle after the other.

Will got slowly to his feet and he began to sway.

"Watch this," he grinned around at them all as he took up the dagger they had taken from the wagon.

"I bet if I fell on this dagger it wouldn't pierce my skin."

"No come on, give it up Will," Robin called out to him.

"No, no watch. I'm bleedin immortal I am. Everybody else dies but not me. Watch."

"Pack it in son, ye not immortal," John grinned up at him.

"No just watch. I'll fall on this dagger and it won't even leave a mark."

John was laughing; he had rather too much to drink himself.

Tuck looked over at Marion. "Someone should take that off him or he'll do himself a mischief."

"I bet I could get this dagger into the bark just over John's head." Will lifted the dagger shoulder high and took aim.

"Go on then son," John said with a grin.

Marion got to her feet and went to take the dagger from him. Nasir got in front of her.

He took the dagger from Will's hand.

"Enough," he said.

"What's wrong," Will snapped. "What's wrong. We was just having a laugh."

Nasir didn't engage with him. He went quietly and took his place beside Much.

"What's wrong with ye. You don't know how to enjoy yourselves. You just sit there waitin to be entertained. Much take out your whistle and play a tune."

Much bit his lip. He grimaced as Will took a step towards him.

"I said play a tune, are you deaf?"

Robin got up and stood between Will and Much.

"That's enough Will, the party is over,"

They both looked down at him as Much spoke up.

"I lost it in that last battle the one with all them soldiers. You remember Will?"

"Yeah I remember...the last battle."

There was such a bitterness to Will's words Robin put a hand to his shoulder.

Will shrugged him off. He turned and walked off into the forest.

~o~

Robin was staring up into the night sky. His face looked so dark and troubled Marion sat up and gently stroked his cheek. He gave her a ghost of a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have gone after him."

"You do not go after Will when he is troubled like that Robin he would not welcome such an intrusion. He will work it out on his own he always does."

Marion ran a hand down his chest as she spoke.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so bitter. There was a real anger there. Will he come out of this?"

"Will has had a lot of pain in his life Robin. He finds it hard to lean on others. He finds it hard to trust that they will be there for him if he does. He chooses to depend on himself."

Robin nodded in the darkness. He drew Marion closer and kissed the top of her head.

"These men are lucky to have you," he said.

"They're lucky to have you too. You care a lot about what you're doing here Robin and it isn't easy. A lesser man would have turned and fled."

"I had big shoes to fill."

"He would have approved of everything you have done here. He wouldn't have done it any different. Robin you have got to stop worrying about the comparison."

"I don't worry about that."

Marion moved herself so that she was looking into his face. She smirked as she could see his teeth in the darkness.

"Ok, maybe I do," He grinned.

"Robin, you're finding your own way, you just need to have a little belief in yourself."

"My father would say that..."

"Your father was a pompous bully."

"Marion."

"Know it to be true Robin. Your kindness and unwillingness to think ill of others will not allow for such feelings but they are there deep within your heart. You need not speak of them but at least know that they are there. For all that he is in strength, wealth and honour your Father is sadly lacking in compassion."

"My father is... he wanted...he worked all his life to make certain that I wanted for nothing."

Marion could hear the pain in his voice. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek.

"You are a better man than you think. If you cannot love yourself then at least allow me to do it."

"Now that I can willingly agree to," He smiled wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

~o~

Someone was approaching. Will couldn't tell who it was but he didn't much care. He continued to stare out into the darkness. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Will, are you coming back to camp?" Much stood a little away from him.

The boy looked with uncertain eyes back at the camp. He wondered should he perhaps get one of the others to help him.

"What do you want Much?" Will asked suddenly.

"I want to help," Much told him. "I want to help you Will."

"You want to help...Now you want to help."

Much yelped in shock as he was suddenly slammed up against a tree. Will had an arm up pinning him by his neck making it difficult for the boy to take a breath.

"You want to help now. Now is not the time to help. She is dead can't you understand that. If you had brought her into the forest like I asked you things might have been different but as it is we're bloody stuck with it Much. You want to help. Since when have you ever helped anyone? You're nothing but a blasted..."

Will struggled to control himself. He released Much.

"Will, I'm sorry," Much whispered.

Will looked at him then. Much grimaced thinking that Will might hit him or something. It was worse than that. Will put his hands up to his face and he began crying.

"You should have stayed at that Mill with your parents." He spat out through heart wrenching sobs. "it's no life here. You'll end up dead. You should never have come to the forest."

"My mother and father died at the Mill," Much said almost to himself.

Much didn't know what to do, if he could he would have ran and gotten John. He needed John.

After a moment Will turned his back on the youngster and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Go back to camp Much, say nothing of this."

Will turned and walked back into the forest. Much watched him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks so much to the guest who has left a suggestion for my story. I haven't gone in that direction and you will see why later in the story. But I really appreciate your input and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

~o~

Despite sore heads the following morning work had to be done. They had a mountain of jewelry and coins they needed to sell in order to get much needed supplies to the surrounding villages. Every outlaw present envied Nasir that morning. He had gone off by himself to sit for his morning prayer and he returned to camp looking refreshed and ready for the day ahead.

Much was relieved to see that Will hadn't gone off again during the night. Much had stayed awake to make sure his friend returned to camp. When he finally did return Much wisely didn't engage with him. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

As he came awake his dark eyes immediately went to where Will was sleeping nearby. He wished he could talk about it to John or even their new leader Robin but how could he tell them it was his fault Anna had died. He was afraid to tell them. Would they despise him like Will did. Would they blame him too?

He remembered that battle all too well. He hadn't heard Will call out to him. All he could hear was that soldiers sword pounding lumps into his wooden staff. He had to concentrate on deflecting those blows.

Will stared up at the trees. He grimaced at the pounding in his head and the sickness churning in his stomach. But most of all he knew he'd have to get through another day and he was exhausted already.

"Couldn't we postpone meeting up with Conner until tomorrow," John muttered as Marion handed him a pitcher of water.

Robin turned to him.

"Believe me I'd love nothing better but it wouldn't be wise. Even in the unlikely event of Gisbourne and his men finding the goods in the forest there are countless outlaws and opportunists out there. We'd have to leave someone here to guard the caskets and that would bring its own danger."

"Eye, you're right lad," John had to agree.

"Don't worry, you can settle back for a while and eat some of that pork Tuck is cooking up."

"What makes you think I'm cooking up for anyone but myself." Tuck said as he moved the sizzling pieces around in the pan.

"Because you love to cook for other people." Robin gave him a charming smile.

In answer Tuck stabbed one of the pieces of sizzling pork on his pronged fork and held it is out for Robin to take.

"Thanks Tuck," Robin grinned as he took a bite.

"Here, get off he gave it to me."

Marion's thin fingers had moved in for her share.

~o~

After breakfast Robin and Marion set out for Wicham. Mathew always lent them a cart whenever they had goods to off load. They'd meet Connor Farrell in one of the more obscure villages. They didn't have to plan anything with him. Connor Farrell knew when they had come into a haul and they would only have to stop at a certain village and he'd be there. He'd take their goods for a fair price and sell them on to certain dealers. The outlaws would then use the money they had received to buy grain, chicken and cattle to be sent on to the villages. The people of Wicham and other villages couldn't receive money. That would be too dangerous for them. They would each suddenly have an extra chicken or a little more grain in which to make bread. A very subtle change in their circumstance that would slip the attention of the patrols of Nottingham.

~o~

With Robin and Marion gone to fetch the wagon there was nothing for the other outlaws to do but wait. John took first watch, Nasir sharpened their swords, Tuck cleaned the breakfast dishes and Will went to feed and brush down their only horse. He threw his eyes to heaven as he brushed. He could hear the commotion in the bushes a mile off.

"I know you're there," he called out to the figure hiding in the bushes.

With little choice Much moved from his hiding place and went up to join him. He stayed well back not wishing to provoke Will.

"Why do you do that?" Will asked as he brushed out the horses tail.

"Why do I do what?"

"Why do you hide and follow people." There was an edge of anger to Will's voice.

Much could only shrug.

"Are you feeling better?" the boy asked.

Will raised his eyebrows. "I've lost the woman I love what two weeks ago now. Yeah Much I feel great. Life couldn't be better. You should have someone teach you about life and death some time Much."

Will instantly regretted saying that.

Without a word Much turned and headed back towards camp. Will was going to call him back but he found he couldn't. He just couldn't deal with emotion. He began once again vigorously brushing down the horses tail.

~o~

By the time Robin and Marion returned the outlaws were making ready to break camp.

Marion put a hand to Robin's sleeve.

"Robin, let it go." she whispered.

"No Marion it has to be said,"

They all looked expectantly at him. What was the nobleman annoyed about now.

"Who had the watch?" Robin asked. "Tuck was it you?"

"No Robin, I did mine just before dawn."

"Oh it was me," Much spoke up.

"Oh it was me," Robin repeated. "Then why weren't you up in the tree watching Much. The camp is to be guarded at all times."

"I got confused. I thought it was Marion's turn."

"How can it be Marion's turn when she was with me. If a patrol of Gisbourne's soldiers came through here and found the camp unguarded we'd all swing for it. Get it together Much."

"Sorry," the boy muttered as he shuffled off to get his staff and his other belongings.

"Yeah Much come on, you know better than that," John joined in. He was surprised, the boy wasn't usually so absent minded.

Much nodded. He pretended to be sorting through his gear but really he was trying to control the emotion welling up within him. He suddenly felt that someone was beside him and he looked up.

Nasir patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile before moving to collect together his own gear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Sorry for the delay in posting, this chapter fought me every step of the way. I'll do my best to post more regular updates from now on.

~o~

They walked all day stopping only briefly for a lunch of cold meat, boiled eggs and apples. They had to keep moving. No doubt the Sheriff would be anxious to recover his birthday presents and in that mission would leave no stone unturned.

The weather was with them, although it was now late October there was still some heat in that sun. A welcome breeze blew at random intervals through the forest keeping them cool as they walked.

Usually such a trip was a pleasant diversion breaking the monotony of life in Sherwood but the outlaws were quiet as they walked along, each keeping to their own thoughts.

Marion eventually broke the silence.

"We'll most probably meet up with Conner at Newick." She told Robin.

"Really," he smiled. "Is that not wishful thinking?"

Marion frowned at his mocking tone.

"Oh why can't he just meet us up in a nearby village like everyone else," she growled. "All this cloak and dagger lark is a nonsense."

Robin grinned "He's a wanted man. He's trying not to get caught."

"We're all wanted. But we don't expect people to go scampering half way across the country to meet us."

"Perhaps you'd like to ride in the wagon with the merchandise." Robin asked.

"Kind of you, but no. I'd much prefer to moan in your ear about it the whole way there." Marion told him with a gracious smile.

Robin had to laugh. Marion was a welcome relief to the tension he had been feeling and he threw an arm around her shoulder.

Robin was not oblivious to the atmosphere among the men. At first he thought it would resolve itself but as time went on he could see that it was creating divides.

Will was one of the biggest personalities within the group, as Marion rightly said he would not welcome someone intruding into his personal business but Robin felt he must act now. Scarlett's depression was beginning to have an adverse effect on his work. What Will really needed was time away from the forest. Since Anna died he had been trudging through every day with little enthusiasm. A break would help him gain a little perspective. But Robin knew if he suggested such a thing Will would take it that their new leader was trying to get shut of him. Robin knew he would have to tread carefully.

~o~

Nasir calmly put a hand up urging them all to stop. They all froze where they stood. They listened in complete silence their eyes darting about trying to see into the darkest parts of the forest. There was barely enough time to react. The band of cut throats scrambled through the trees emitting a savage howl as they went. Much froze like a rabbit at the sound. John took hold and pushed him towards a tree.

"Climb up, use your sling." He roared over the noise.

Much looked up at him and tried to speak.

"Go on," John practically threw him in that direction.

On shaky limbs Much climbed quickly and sitting himself carefully on a high branch he took out his sling.

The other outlaws did not move. They weren't about to abandon a wagon full of jewels and trinkets. To do so would be detrimental to any future projects. You could not show weakness of any kind or other outlaws would have you. They stood their ground, weapons at the ready. There was no point in asking Marion to run for the trees, she would not. As they approached Robin took Albion from its scabbard and put her firmly behind him.

As the cut throats approached the outlaws launched into a fierce and bloody attack. They fought like animals, they had to. To lose this treasure could be the difference between life and death to many villagers. Will was by far the most fierce. He fought them back with everything he had and with little regard for his own safety. Robin gave him a sideways glance. That was the chance his opponent needed. The young thug got Robin in the eye with his baton. Robin's head began to swim and he shielded his face for just a moment. The thug saw his advantage and followed up with one blow after the other. Robin went down.

The others tried to get to him but they were still fighting back their own opponents. Will battered them back with a savagery none of the other outlaws had seen before. Marion crouched by Robin and tried to staunch the blood running down his face pressing her hand firmly to the wound.

Much tried to get down from his tree to help but John yelled up that he was to stay where he was.

The cut throat band could fight no more. They took off leaving the bodies of their dead comrades scattered in the dirt. Tuck immediately went to Robin.

"Whats the story," John asked as he struggled to get to him too.

"He's out cold. I won't know if there is a serious head injury until he wakes up."

John hissed air between his teeth. "That's a nasty gash."

"Aye it'll need stitches."

Nasir checked the bodies for signs of life and collected together their weapons. Much got down from the tree and fetched a skin from the side of the wagon to collect some water. When he returned he was relieved to see Robin sitting up.

Robin set his jaw and tried to make no sound as Tuck began to stitch the gash over his eye.

"He's turning pale Tuck, Robin do you need him to stop?" Marion asked.

"No," Robin told her. He tried to focus his mind and gritted his teeth as Tuck pierced his skin with the bone needle once again.

Much stood looking at the blood dried into Robin's cheek.

"Is that water for me?" Tuck asked him in a gentle voice.

Much immediately handed over the skin.

"There's still time, I'll go after them." Will suddenly yelled out.

John rounded on him.

"You will not, there's been enough violence. We'll get Robin to the nearest village and take a room for the night."

"They hit us, we hit em back only harder," Will snapped.

John lost his temper.

"What's wrong with you, do you want to die? Is that it Will."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Don't I... I saw how you fought them Will. You didn't care if you never came out of that scrap."

"No stop it John." Much whispered, putting a hand to the big man's arm.

"No, let him talk Much." Tuck nodded to the boy.

"Will, you can't go on like this, you'll boil over. Talk to us."

"Talk?...and tell you what John. Tell you I wanted to die, is that what you want to hear. Then yeah I wanted to die, I wanted to die so badly I could taste it. So now you know."

Will was yelling now. He took a ragged breath and looked up into the face of his dearest friend.

"I wanted to die." he said again in a feint whisper.

John moved forward. He put a hand to his friends shoulder. Will turned his face from the others and began to sob quietly.

"We'll be back," John told the rest as he led Will into the forest.

"That will do him good now." Tuck nodded as he began to clean up Robin's face.

"I should go and help John," Robin went to get up but Tuck kept him in place with a gentle hand to his shoulder.

"You stay where you are or you'll have me to deal with."

"Best do what he says Robin," Marion smiled. "It doesn't do to get the wrong side of Tuck."

"You tell him little flower."

Much stood watching the two men as they walked off into the forest together. His dark eyes wore a haunted expression as he considered the weight of Will's words.

Tucks voice dragged him from his thoughts.

"Don't just stand there Much, we need more water," Tuck held up the skin for the boy to take.

~o~

Will and John came back an hour later. Will looked as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Himself and John had a good talk about everything. They even managed to bring down a deer for Tuck to cook up. The outlaws stayed in the forest that evening. They each took a turn to watch while the others slept. Much took his turn just before dawn. Once the others began to rise Much took his staff and his pack of meager possessions and headed off into the forest alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I say we head for Sherwood," John said as the rest of the outlaws began getting their gear together. "Some trips are doomed to fail and I think this is one of them."

"We can't offload these items back in Sherwood John and besides, don't you think that would perhaps send off the wrong signal. We go scurrying off back to Sherwood."

John had to agree with Robin despite himself. That was some attack the previous evening but to head back to Sherwood with their tail between their legs would send a message to other opportunists.

"What is it Nasir?" Marion asked as the Sarason came into camp, a worried frown on his dark features.

"The boy is not here," he told her.

"Much, he's probably just gone off to do his business," Robin shrugged.

"Do his business," Will laughed. "you really were born in a castle."

The usually quiet Nasir talked over them all. "He is not gone for that reason, he has been gone for some hours."

That had them all on their feet.

"Are you sure Nasir?" Robin asked.

The Sarason only nodded in reply.

John rounded on the rest of them. "it's those outlaws. They must have come back. We need to get after them."

"No I've seen the tracks, the boy went alone." Nasir told him.

Marion looked to Robin. "Why would he do that, it's not like him. This doesn't make any sense."

"Does to me." Will muttered. "This is my fault. I'm going after him."

"How is this your fault?" Robin asked, turning to him.

"Anna's death. I as much as blamed him for not getting her under the cover of the trees."

John rounded on him. "How could you blame him. You know he's not good in a fight."

"I know that...I was bitter, I didn't know what I was saying. I thought after Elaine I could never love anyone again and then I met Anna. When she was taken from me I just….i couldn't handle it. I shouldn't have said those things. I just..."

Wills speech ended abruptly. A darkness came over his face as he spoke and as wrong as they felt he was in this situation no one said anything. They couldn't make him feel any worse than he did.

Robin eventually spoke up. "I'll go and find him. I have a fair idea I know where he went."

"No I'll go, I got him into this."

Robin put a hand to Will's shoulder. "I need you to go with the others. Those outlaws may strike again and I'll want you to protect Marion."

"This is madness. We should all stay together." John put in.

"No we can't do two things at once. We need to off load that merchandise and get supplies to the villages. Besides this is as much my fault as it is Will's. I should have noticed something was wrong. He was so much quieter than usual. I will go alone and meet you back in Sherwood when I find him."

John shook his head. "Wait until I get my hands on him, I'll kill him."

Robin smiled. "Well let's first get him back in one piece...then you can kill him."

~0~

There was nothing left but a ruin of moss covered stones. Much shivered as he sat alone in what was left of the old mill. He hadn't been back here since it happened. He could never bring himself to come back here before but now he felt he deserved the pain it brought him. Hadn't his parents died because he had brought down one of the kings deer and that foolish action had set a whole path in motion. Robin had died up on that hill.

Why did it never occurred to him, Marion had to tell him his brother was gone. Much could never forgive himself his lack of judgement on that faithful day. He told himself time and again that he should have stayed. He had dreams where himself and Robin defeat the Sheriff's men together. He should have stayed on that hill.

Much heard them long before they arrived. He had long since been trained to pick out the sounds of approaching horses. He got stiffly to his feet and went outside. The horse men soon came into view.

Gisborne could clearly see him standing alone but he put a hand up to halt the other horsemen.

"This could well be a trap." He told the horseman directly beside him. "move on ahead and see if he is alone."

The man gestured for two others to follow him. They rode up to where Much was standing and slowly got down from their horses.

One peered into the ruin half expecting someone to jump out at him. The other took his place behind Much and pinned his arms behind him as the third man drew his sword and held it to Much's chest.

"Where are the others," the man holding the sword asked.

"There are no others I'm alone here."

The man stuck his sword in the ground. He quickly searched the boy looking for concealed weapons. He then turned to Gisborne and signalled that all was well.

"Are you quite sure he's alone," Gisborne asked as he looked around.

"Quite sure sir, it looks as though he may have had a falling out with the other outlaws. Maybe they decided they don't want him no more." The other smiled.

Gisborne shook his head. "I wouldn't be so quick to believe that Ferris, these outlaws are not beyond schemes and tricks. No doubt they have left their weakest member here for some reason which will become known to us."

Gisborne slowly walked to where they were holding Much. Much tried not to tremble as the taller man stood before him.

"Where are the others?" Gisborne asked in a deceptively quiet voice.

Much only shook his head.

Gisborne reached back and smacked the young outlaw hard across the face. As he straightened up Much could already feel his left eye begin to swell up but he kept his composure.

"I see you have become as brazen as Will Scarlett himself. Ironic that you should follow in his footsteps considering that you shall die at a young age while he shall live on."

The boy was silent. Gisborne was surprised there were no pleas for his life and mildly disappointed. It was torturous tramping through the countryside in this foul weather, capturing something like this weak puppy could be diverting sport. But he clearly wasn't playing the game.

Gisborne had a sudden urge to ask him what was wrong, not for reasons of compassion. Gisborne could never feel compassion for such a low born creature but he was curious.

Gisborne turned to his second in command.

"Ferris. We will make camp at Wicham tonight. I don't want to take him on to the castle until we have all of them."

"But my lord, are you suggesting that we take on all of the outlaws. There are but five of us and the outlaws are well adept at fighting in among the trees."

"They will no doubt come looking for him. There will be no compromises. This time they will all die."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin looked all around him. Had he gotten it wrong. He was so sure Much would have gone to the hill where his brother had died. That had seemed so logical to him but there was no sign. He wasn't back at their main camp either. Robin was now at a loss.

He would have to search the entire forest, he was beginning to worry for the boys safety. It was then that he noticed the mist swirling all around him. He stopped in his tracks and took in that inner feeling of piece he always felt when Herne the Hunter was near. The great spirit came into view just ahead of him.

"You have shown yourself to have the wisdom of the ages my son but you must yet go back further.

In order to proceed he must first journey back to where it all began. He will try to find that which he has lost, that which cannot be retrieved. You must help him to accept what is gone before. It is time for you both to move forward."

"I will try Father."

~o~

As they journeyed towards the village John looked to Will. He couldn't but notice the haunted expression on Will's face, he could nearly see the deep thoughts swirling in his friends tortured mind.

"Penny for your thoughts," John asked.

Will shook his head. "I was thinking about Much."

"Don't worry about that git, he's probably sitting by a big fire eating the last of our reserves at camp."

John hoped more than felt that to be true. He too was worried but needed to stay focused for the task ahead.

"I said some things..." Will muttered as he walked along.

John thought on that a moment.

"When Meg died I blamed the whole world and everything in it. I lashed out at anyone who tried to help. We can only do our best with what we have Will. It would be easy to say you were wrong and you shouldn't have said those things but you're human like the rest of us. There are no easy answers."

"I forget he's older now. Things used to bounce off him when he was young, you'd say something and he'd come back with some lip and that be it. Now he's thinking too much."

"He's at that age isn't he. You may get used to it. It won't be long before some girl will turn his eye and he'll start disappearing for days at a time."

"Knowing Much he'll probably set his heart on a girl who is already taken."

John grinned. "Aye and taken by the biggest man in the village. It'll be up to us to sort that mess."

The two men chuckled as John put a hand to Will's shoulder in mutual friendship.

~o~

The Mill was deserted, Robin was so hoping he'd find Much there. He had found fresh foot prints leading up to the ruin but the boy was nowhere to be seen. More worrying, he soon found the prints of many horses close by. Robin took this to mean that Much had been picked up by a patrol of soidiers. Robin would follow the tracks. He only hoped he could catch up to them before they got to the castle.

The people of Wicham were forced to make the soldiers welcome. Their horses were immediately handed over to the boys of the village to brush down and feed. This would have to be done very well if the lad wished to avoid a public flogging in front of his friends and neighbours.

The meeting house was now alive with women running back and forth with plates of food. The food was was supposed to be for their own families supper but once soldiers came to Wicham all food available must be brought to the meeting house for them.

They brought these meals up a ladder to the loft which housed a large table and many chairs. The table now had many plates laid out for the soldiers. In the centre were plates of chicken, dark bread, potatoes, fish and forest fruit. To the starving villagers this was a feast but the soldiers were complaining already prodding the small chicken and throwing potatoes across the table at each other.

Gisborne himself pulled Much down from the horse and marched him towards the meeting house. Much's hands were tied behind his back so he could only comply. Halfway towards the meeting house Gisborne stopped. Much glanced over at him then.

"You know he is here," Gisborne yelled into the forest. "You want him you need to come get him. Do you understand, you need to come through me. Show yourselves."

The other soldiers walked uneasily past him.

"Show yourselves you bastards." Gisborne yelled out.

All was silent within the forest save for the calming rustling of wind through the trees.

Much tensed up as slowly Gisborne drew his sword. He held the blade up and put it to the boys neck.

"I wonder would they come running from their hiding place if I were to kill you here and now."

He pressed the blade to the boys skin wanting for Much to call out to his friends. Much made no sound.

Eventually Gisborne took the sword down. He wiped the blood carefully from its blade and replaced the sword back in its scabbard. He looked at the boy, Much was staring at nothing not even mindful of the blood now trickling down from his neck.

"He is bewitched. They have sent him off because he is bewitched,"

Gisborne took hold of Much and hurried towards the meeting house. Once inside he handed the young outlaw over to other soldiers. They took a rough hold and dragged him towards the ladder. He was then hoisted up on to the second level. Everyone was eating and making merry. The smell of food sickened Much's empty stomach as he was brought past the table. He was dragged through the crowds of soldiers who prodded him or tripped him up as he went. He was slammed up against a post and tied there.

Another patrol of soldiers had met up with Gisborne and his men. They all decided to spend the night at Wicham and await the arrival of the other outlaws. The room was literally full of soldiers and they were getting more drunk by the minute.

Once they had a skin full of wine and had filled their bellies with what food there was they were ready to make merry. Usually they would insist the girls of the village make themselves available to them but now they had new sport.

"An outlaw?" one very drunk soldier roared into his face.

"You claim to be an outlaw, that's damn funny that is."

The man swayed as he turned towards the other soldiers. "Have you seen him in action. He don't even know how to hold a sword."

They all laughed as the soldier did an impression of Much in battle.

Much didn't rise to it, he didn't care. If they were going to kill him why not just get on with it. He felt wretched. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been out in the cold so long but when he thought about it he realised he had felt wretched for days. His nose had begun to run and his eyes were sore and itchy. He could scarcely swallow past the pain in his throat. But none of it compared to the pain he felt in his heart when he thought of Anna and how her death was down to him. He felt that Will would never forgive him. A sudden smack to his face brought him back to the present.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you halfwit. I'll ask again, does the lady Marion bed down with Robin of Huntington these days or do you all get a turn."

More laughter from those assembled.

Before he could think better of it Much spat in his face. The soldier growled in anger as he wiped the remanence from his cheek.

"Well you've done it now haven't ye son," the man grinned though he was shaking with anger.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I would like to thank you all for your comments and reviews all through this story. I particularly want to thank the guest who gave me some great suggestions as to where the story should go next, that is always a help even if you don't use all that is suggested. Thank you sweet guest, your contribution was much appreciated.

Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you have a happy and a peaceful Christmas.

I will see you all with more Robin of Sherwood in the new year. Thanks again.

Chapter 7

"Leave the boy alone."

All heads turned to see Robin standing by the ladder. Gisborne quickly got to his feet and pushed past the other soldiers to reach the outlaw.

"Well, well," he grinned. "Don't tell me you've come alone to rescue this guttersnipe. What ever would your father say."

"That is precisely how things stand Gisborne and my father is none of your concern. Release the boy. He has done nothing to warrant this attention."

Robin was immediately surrounded. One guard tried to take hold but Robin shrugged him off. Much winced as he took in this new development. Robin of Huntington was a good man but he still believed that the rules in Nottingham were based on fair play and that anything could be solved by talking. He soon found himself trust up against a supporting beam and tied.

One good aspect if there be any, the soldiers were now too drunk to harass the outlaws. They broke off into little groups. Some sat at the table, a couple sat on the floor, one group sat in a corner singing old sea shanties to themselves. One group were gathered around Gisborne. In their drunken state they were heaping vomit inducing praise on him for being the most brave and dedicated soldier in the regiment. Gisborne didn't answer. He raised himself up and went over to the outlaws. He scowled as he inspected the ropes binding their wrists and feet. He stared into each of their faces daring them to defy him but then he loudly broke wind as he moved off ruining everything. He dropped all pretence of control then and staggered off back to his friends,

Even despite the situation Robin couldn't help but smirk, Gisborne was always an idiot. Even when he was young. He looked to Much but the boy was lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh cheer up Much, I couldn't rescue you but at least you have some company," Robin gave him a dimpled smile.

"Why, why did you come ere." Much asked

"Because i chose to." Robin said simply.

"You chose to?"

"Yes, it was my choice to come here. Nothing to do with you."

"But you could die here Robin," Much turned an anxious face towards him.

"I could, that is true. But that still wouldn't be down to you Much. I'm a grown adult I make these decisions, much like it was Anna's decision to join us. She loved Will and she chose to be with him. What happened next was a tragedy. She was a lovely young girl and didn't deserve to die so young but things happen.

Its like your brother Much. Robin of Luxley by all accounts was a resourceful independent man. He could have turned his back an all and started a new life for himself but he chose to follow the path of Herne the Hunter. What I'm saying is Much, you don't get a say in other people's destiny. We all follow our own path."

"But Will thinks..."

"Will is grieving Much. He is lashing out because he doesn't know how to process the pain he is feeling. You think a lot of him don't you."

Much couldn't trust his voice. He could only nod.

"Well when you care about people sometimes you have to look beyond their anger, you have to just put that aside and stand by them through their pain."

Much nodded. " I will then."

Robin gave him a smile.

"Much you are an outlaw, we may fight for the good of the people but it doesn't change the fact that you are an outlaw. That means I'm afraid there will be a lot more incidences like this. Wherever there is a cause to be fought for people will get hurt and people will die, maybe me, maybe John, maybe even Marion."

Much shuddered at that thought.

"The important thing is that you realise that none of it is down to you and none of it is your fault.

You do your best in combat. Nasir says your skills with the sword are improving daily."

"Anyone would improve with him Robin, even when he's trying to teach you something it's frightening."

"Yes Much I know. I offered him a round when I first came to camp, he fought me into a ditch. Never again."

They both laughed at that.

"I would ask you one thing."

Much turned to look at him then.

"It's not good to keep thoughts to yourself Much. If you are having issue with someone in camp, talk about it. You can talk to Tuck or John or even me. I know I'm not your brother..."

"I'll talk to you Robin," Much nodded.

Robins heart rose slightly in his chest.

"That would be good, that would be alright." He nodded.

The smile fell away from Much's lips as he took in their grim surroundings.

"We may not get out of here Robin, there's a lot of them,"

"Don't worry Much I've left a good enough track for the others to follow. Once they've off loaded the goods with Farrell they'll be here."

"That's alright then," Much said, then he took a fit of coughing.

"Shhh Much. You'll have them over here. Are you alright."

Much nodded though truthfully he didn't feel so well. It was probably coming on for a while. He just wished he could have a glass of water, his mouth felt so dry.

~o~

The outlaws followed the track all the way to Wicham. They didn't need Nasir so much this time Robin left a very clear track to follow. Though once they arrived they frowned to each other. There was over twenty horses munching in the grass nearby. This was going to be a blood bath. They couldn't hope to take on over twenty soldiers when there was literally only five of them.

"Maybe the villagers will help," Marion put in.

John shook his head. "Look at them lass, they're scared to death."

The outlaws watched from the trees as the horses were quickly taken from the field and lined up for the soldiers.

"I don't think we have a rats chance against all of them," Tuck said.

"Nothing like being optimistic is there Tuck," Will told him. "Well what are we waiting for."

John turned to Will. "We are waiting for them to leave Wicham. There are too many children milling about. Once they're in the forest we'll have them."

"We'll have them," Tuck muttered, throwing his eyes to heaven.

They were spotted. One lone soldier with keen eyesight stopped in his tracks and stared right at John.

"That's it lads," Will got down from the tree he was perched on as several soldiers ran towards them.

John ran at them with a savage cry. He bet them back with his staff gaining ground until one of the soldiers got him on the wrist with his sword. He dropped his staff grimacing in pain. Will Scarlett immediately moved in. He sliced through the soldier who had wounded John and as he cried out Will turned his attention to the next one. Nasir calmly fought off two soldiers with his swords, they could only defend such was their terror of the notorious Sarasan. Once they were on the ground Tuck hit each one over the head with his staff. In total they managed to see off six of the guards patrolling the village but they knew there were many more.

A sudden sound of fearful yelling came to their ears and they steeled themselves for what was to come. They thought someone had alerted the guards to their presence but just then a set of double doors burst open. The soldiers appeared half dressed and shrieking in fear. They each grabbed for whatever horse they could and took off. The outlaws brandished their weapons and stood ready. The soldiers simply rode on by leaving the outlaws in their dust. They didn't even try to stampede them. Gisborne rode on without looking at them. He wore only his under clothes. John tried to knock him from his saddle but Gisborne was an excellent horseman and managed to swerve out of the way.

"No wonder you abandoned him," he yelled out as he took off into the trees.

The outlaws now stood alone they looked at each other in bewilderment. Marion suddenly let out a shriek of delight.

"Robin," she yelled as she ran towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him warmly on the mouth. She then turned her attention to Much. She was about to hug him but Much backed away.

"I wouldn't do that Marion," Robin grinned.

Marion let out a gasp.

"Much, your face,"

Much could only smile sheepishly back at her.

Tuck moved in then turning Much's face to the light to take a closer look.

"Aye you poor lad. You have the pox." He tutted, turning Much's face to get a good look at the spots

"Is it serious," John asked.

"No he should be alright with care. These are not the dangerous pox. Someone should really have informed Gisborne of that fact. These are the ones some are now calling measles. I thought you weren't yourself this week Much. This must have been coming on you."

Will went to him putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Much, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright Will," Much told him, blushing slightly under his spots.

"No, it's not alright."

Will reached an arm around his shoulder and pulled the boy into a hug.

"I was wrong, I should never have treated you like that."

"Oh, now don't hug," Tuck cried out.

"I don't care," Will told him.

"But I do. I don't want to be caring for you Will."

Tuck shuffled over to Robin.

"Robin, tell them they can't be hugging. I don't want to be caring for Will. He's a nightmare."

Nasir laughed as Will came up behind him and hugged Tuck giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh get off," Tuck shuffled along faster trying to get away from him.

The End.


End file.
